Imprint Series: Untouchable imprintEmbry's story
by Wolfgirl2696
Summary: She's my everything, the reason why i wake up and rush to work every morning,her smile is contagious, spreading like wildfire. And yet, because of her father, to me, she's untouchable. Embry/OC
1. A gift from above

" Ava I'm seriously fine" I insist as my girlfriend drags me through the doctor's office

" No you're not, you cut yourself with a fucking saw" She mutters as she continues to drag me through the lobby. I groan, Ava was my pushy and rather obnoxious girlfriend of two weeks now. At the beginning of the relationship she was nothing like this, about a few days ago that all changed. Why am I still with her? Maybe it was because she was an easy lay, or maybe because I pretty much had nothing better to do with my life. I turned 23 a few weeks ago, I look around at my best friends and realize what a dead end my life has been. Jake was engaged to Paul's sister Mikayla and recently opened a garage, and business has been booming. I guess they've also started to make high end motorcycles. Quil has Claire and is also working at the shop with Jake. Me, I'm nothing. I work a few days at the shop, sleep around with Ava, patrol, and that's pretty much it. I still hadn't imprinted, and I was beginning to think maybe I never would.

" Sit" Ava commands. I sigh sitting on the patient's table in one of the rooms at the local doctor's office in Forks. Ava and I had been doing yard work at her house when the saw slipped and cut my leg. I look down, it was barley bleeding right now, but Ava not knowing the secrets of the pack insisted I come.

" Ava how many times do I have to tell you I heal fast" I frown looking down at my leg. The door promptly opens; she had apparently taken me to the best doctor in town, Doctor Cheng, probably some guy in his fourties, joy.

" Embry Call?" I hear a woman's voice ask. I feel myself freeze, her voice was like music, not musical like Alice Cullen's, but it was beautiful. A young girl shuts the door behind her. I feel a pull gravitate toward her, my center shifts around her pulling me in her direction. This was it, this girl was my imprint. She was beautiful, everything I could ever hope for in an imprint. She was around 5'4, she was slim but had all the right curves, very tan skin although not as dark as mine, she had big chocolate brown eyes surrounded by thick dark eyelashes, a cupid's bow's mouth that was full and naturally pink, high cheek bones, auburn hair that was wavy and very long. She looked like a pacific islander with a mix of Asian, all I could do was stare, and she was beginning to notice.

" Embry Call?" She repeats

" Hi" I respond stupidly, I mentally hit myself, but I couldn't help it.

" Embry" I hear Ava warn as she looks from me to my imprint. My imprint, I would never get tired of saying that. I had almost forgotten about her until she spoke.

" Oh right sorry" I respond sheepishly

" And who are you?" Ava asks with a certain bite to her voice. She was obviously threatened by the presence of my imprint, and I wouldn't blame her.

" I'm just a nurse my father will be in shortly" She says looking to my cut. She leans down examining the wound. She brushes over it briefly sending heat all across my body " It doesn't look too bad, it's healing quickly. I can just give you antibiotics if you want" She offers

" Yeah sounds good" I respond " Can I get your name?" I blurt out " I mean just if I have complications" I quickly say in an attempt to cover up. She gives me an intrigued look before responding

" Kiera" She says simply. I nod, Kiera, it was a beautiful name, perfect for my imprint.

" Hey I gotta go, work but I'll call you" Ava says kissing me on the lips a little longer than I expected. I try to pull away but she keeps her lips firmly on mine. When I finally get away from her grasp she leaves. I glance back over to Kiera who's filling out paper work. I study her while she works. She's wearing skinny jeans that show off her rather long legs, a V-neck t-shirt that was not low enough to show cleavage but it showed off the curves of her breasts rather nicely, on top of that a white doctor's coat, which she left opened, her shoes were plain purple vans that added color to her ensemble.

" Hello" A man says walking in

" Dad I got it, nothing major" Kiera says glancing at me before looking back to her father

" okay" He responds nodding toward me

" Oh and I'm taking my break after this" She whispers to her father. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear, but with my refined senses I could hear everything crystal clear. He nods and shuts the door.

" Here's your prescription, you can pay at the front desk" She says handing me a slip of paper before leaving. Immediately I feel a sense of longing, a want, I felt empty like my imprints literally had part of me. I frown and walk outside to pay and then get in my car, I guess I would have to come back tomorrow due to a "complication". I sigh starting my drive back to my house, it's raining now, the raindrops beat against my windshield, I notice a girl walking on the side of the road. My heart stops when I realize it's Kiera. I grin and pull over, she looks back at me and studies me carefully. I roll down the window.

" You need a ride?" I ask hopefully

" I'm good thanks" She responds before continuing her walk.

" Come on it's raining" I insist slowly driving beside her " What is it a don't talk to strangers thing?" I tease as she looks at me

" My dad doesn't like me getting rides from random older men" She answers never letting her eyes leave the road

" Come on you're going to be soaked" I argue. She sighs reluctantly walking over to my car and gets in. Her wet hair sticks to her face as does her clothing, I can't help but think how sexy she looks. I turn up the heat I my car and keep driving as she pulls her hair up in a bun. I examine her profile as I break the silence.

" So where do you live?" I ask

" 5032 Palm Avenue" She replies, As I quickly type it into the GPS

" So tell me about yourself" I grin eagerly wanting more information about my imprint

" Why the sudden interest in me?" She asks her eyes looking out the window

" can't a guy have a conversation with a girl?" I ask, she crosses her arms

" I don't date if that's what your looking for" She responds stubbornly

" Why is that?" I ask, maybe this whole imprint thing wasn't as easy as I always thought. I sigh lightly

" Not allowed" She responds

" Mn, well if you don't want to talk about you I'll tell you about me" I smile looking over to her, she keeps an emotionless expression " I'm Embry Call, I'm 23, I live in La Push, and I work on cars. I never knew my dad but he was a Quileute and my mom and I never really had a good relationship, no siblings " I finish the very brief overview of the basics of my life

" Isn't your girlfriend going to be mad you're flirting with me?" She asks bluntly. I curse quietly and I swear I saw her crack a small smile, it was cute, that she was playing hard to get or whatever. I had forgotten completely about Ava. I sigh

" She won't care" I reply, a sweet little lie. " So tell me about yourself" I smile. As she sighs turning to look at me

" I'm Kiera Cheng, I'm 16 I was born in Hawaii and moved here to forks when I was ten. My mother is native Hawaiian and my father is Chinese. I have a brother who is 21 and a sister who is 5" She finishes with a shrug " Nothing special" I chuckle, she had no idea. The whole Hawaiian and Chinese lineage explained her unique look. I smile lightly

" Some friends and I are having a barbeque you want to come?" I ask, she gives me an impatient look

" My father wouldn't approve of me hanging out with a man like you" She responds fiddling with a bracelet she has on " Plus I'm not allowed to go out unless it's school related" I frown, what kind of parents did she have

" You're kidding me right?" I chuckle " If you didn't want to come you could just say so" I frown a bit disgruntled at the fact that she didn't want to come and she had to make excuses

" I'm being serious" She replies with a frown

" Oh" I reply looking at her with sad eyes, it was like she was a prisoner. We drove in silent for a while after that, I would catch her studying me a couple of times but when I looked over she would immediately look away." You have reached your destination" My GPS informs me.

" Thanks for the ride" She says smiling lightly, she gets out of the car and heads toward the house. I sigh missing my imprint instantly. I could still smell her, she smelled of roses and something like tea leaves. I watch her open the door and disappear inside. I chuckle as I see a woman i was guessing to be her mother look out the window. She was short probably only 5'1, she had Kiera's long black hair and eyes. I wave in an attempt to be friendly before heading home. I get home in record time and immediately phase as I begin to run back to Kiera's house. As I find my way back I settle myself in some bushes under her window. I could smell her sweet scent all around the house, which calmed me immensely.

" Wait so who was that?" I hear a woman's voice ask through the window

" I don't know some guy, I just needed a ride it was pouring" I hear kiera's voice respond calmly

" Dad is going to flip if he find out" I hear a male voice interject " Mom I told you to pick up my laundry half an hour ago" He says impatiently

" right I'm sorry" The woman replies

" I'm going to be late for a meeting now" The man goes on angrily, hate radiating from his voice " Why can't you do anything when I ask"

" What a grown man can't get his own laundry" Kiera sneers

" Kiera don't talk to your brother like that" Her mom orders

" He's talking to you like that" Kiera argues

" Kiera" Her mother warns. I hear a door slam and footsteps come toward me. I was guessing Kiera was in her room now, her scent was stronger. I hear the front door open and a car start, probably her mother. I sigh, her mother let her son walk all over her, more like take advantage of her. I let out a low growl just thinking about it. I hear water start in the bathroom, I had to restrain myself when I had the strong urge to watch as my imprint got undressed and hopped in the shower. I hear her start to sing, her voice was like an angels, so soft, hitting each note carefully.

" I wish nothing but the best for you" My imprint's voice sings softly, I could sense fear toward her brother, which made me want to smash his face. I take in a breath as I listen to my imprint more, her voice soothing me. When I step out of the trance my imprint placed upon me I realize it's dark. Shit I was missing the bonfire. I sigh breathing in one more breath of my imprint's scent before I take off in the night. I loved being a wolf, feeling the rush of the wind, hunting down bloodsuckers, and my pack brothers. When I reach the clearing where the bonfire will be I phase and untie my t-shirt and pants from my leg as I throw them on. I feel a longing to see my imprint again, a sudden pull toward the direction I know she's in. I sigh as I walk out to the bonfire.

" Embry!" Mikayla greets as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I chuckle returning her hug.

" Hey" I grin looking to Jake

" Wipe that ridiculous grin off your face you look like a fucking boy on Christmas" Jake chuckles pulling me into a manly hug

" Jake be nice" Mikayla giggles slapping Jake on the arm. He pretends to be hurt giving a hurt expression while putting his hand to his "hurt" arm. Mikayla just rolls her eyes looking back to me, her emerald eyes scanning me.

" You really are all smiles today Em" Mikayla says continuing to eye me

" Did you?" Jake questions " No way" He lets out a laugh " About time" He chuckles patting my back. Mikayla's big eyes gleam as she lets out a squeal finally catching on to what Jake found out.

" You imprinted!" She shouts a little too loud clapping her hands like a seven year old " What's she like?" She questions

" She's " I pause searching for words " Different" I chuckle with a shrug

" I'm happy for you" Mikayla says with a smile looking up to Jake. I could only hope one day I would be in the position Jake was, engaged to my imprint. The rest of the night was spent with congrats or finally's from the other members of the pack. I was happy, but the whole time my mind was on my imprint. I barely even listened to Billy when he began his stories. I was too consumed with thoughts of her. As the night came to an end my body knew where I was going before I did. That night I slept under Kiera's window breathing in her sweet scent. I had finally found her, my other half, my imprint.

The next few weeks were much of a blur to me. I broke up with Ava, fought with my mom about my life, moved into a new apartment, and got a job at the office Kiera worked at. My break up with Ava was messy. She didn't take it lightly that I had decided "out of the blue" to break up with her, and lets just say a few things were thrown at me. My mother, being the mother she is felt the need to remind me that I have pretty much done nothing with my life, which resulted in me moving out. My apartment was small, just one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and a small living room. It wasn't much, but for me it was plenty. I got a job at the doctor's office answering phone calls and things like that, at this point I was desperate to get closer to my imprint. I had fallen into a routine, wake up go to the shop, patrol with Seth and Jared, work more at the shop, and then spend the rest of my time either at Kiera's house or around the doctor's office. I couldn't stay away from her, the harder I tried the worse it got; it was almost painful to be away from her. I hadn't talked to her since I drove her home and I was getting restless. I checked myself out in my car mirror just to make sure I looked presentable and then got out locking the door behind me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, an excited sensation knowing I was going to see my imprint soon. I walked into the office and scanned my surroundings. My eyes followed the pull of my imprint and I finally found her. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her long legs and a blue V-neck t-shirt, which showed off her curves with brown wedges. Her hair was in a messy low bun that had loose strands hanging here and there. Her side bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at her clipboard. She looked beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I make my way over and gather the courage to speak with her.

" Hey, can you tell me where Mallory's office is?" I ask leaning against the counter on the right. My imprint looks up scanning me with her big brown eyes.

" What are you doing here?" She asks arching an eyebrow, which I had to admit was incredibly sexy

" I work here" I reply with a grin

" Since when?" She asks brushing a piece of hair out of her face

" Now" I shrug " Why is that so hard to believe?" I ask with a chuckle

" If my brother or dad finds out you were hitting on me you'll be in more trouble than you can handle" She says glancing around

" I told you, I'm here to work" I respond in a defensive tone. She lets out an hmpf before walking away. I can't help but smile watching the way her body moves when she walks. I force myself to look away as I go to look for my new office. When I get there, there are already four women there working away. The office was rather large and had a separate desk for each employee. The woman working the front desk looks up at me. She had long honey blonde hair that puffed everywhere in curls and bright blue eyes. She looked around 25. I catch her eyes scanning over me lingering for a moment on my abs.

" You must be embry" She smiles holding out a hand " I'm Mallory" I nod shaking her hand

" Nice to meet you" I reply offering a friendly smile. She pulls back her hand quickly looking down at it

" Do you have a fever?" She questions

" No I just run warm, genetics" I chuckle with a shrug

" okay" She responds still unsure " Anyways that's Kaylee, Alanna, and Megan" she says pointing to each of the girls. I glanced over them, Kayla was very petite, had brown cropped hair and glasses. Alanna had dirty blonde hair, a curvy body and blue eyes. I was guessing she was around 26. Megan had natural bright red curly hair, green eyes, and cute freckles, and she looked no older than 17. While Kaylee and Alanna gave me flirtatious grins and waves Megan's eyes never left her computer.

" You'll work next to Megan and I right there" Mallory explains. I nod walking over to the empty desk " Just take calls, if you need help ask Megan" She says returning to her desk.

" Hey Megan" A voice calls. Butterflies build up in my stomach as I hear my imprint's voice.

" Hey! When are you taking lunch?" Megan asks looking up from her computer screen

" Twelve thirty" she responds " I have to go cya later" she smiles and then heads away. I sigh, as my imprint leaves but turn my attention to Megan.

" You know Kiera?" I ask trying to be as subtle as possible

" Yeah" She grins looking to me " We're practically sisters" She chuckles " You know her?" she asks quizzically

" Kinda" I shrug looking back to Megan who's scanning me

" but you want to know her more?" She asks with a smile " I can see the way you look at her, you got it bad" She says with a chuckle. I feel a lightly blush come to my cheeks. If I didn't know better I would say this girl was a mind reader. " I think she's interested in you too, but her family situation is far from ideal" She says with a small frown. I nod as she looks back to her computer screen.

" What's with her parents?" I ask digging for any kind of information on my imprint

" You'll have to ask her" She responds with a smile. I chuckle answering my first call on the job, I could already tell I was going to like Megan.


	2. Progress

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait things have been crazy with finals and stuff, but I promise I'll try to post every week now thanks for the wonderful reviews and private messages they are appreciated. I hope you like this chapter and please R&R. Also this is a companion story to my other imprint series book, so please check that one out thanks! **_

Chapter 2

Her glossy auburn locks were surprisingly down today in long tresses that fell just below her bust. She throws her head back slightly while laughing at something one of her patients said, her eyes soft brown eyes twinkling in hope. Her kissable soft pink lips part as she begins to speak. I think just looking at her was turning me on. Her soft blue sweater hugged her curves as did her skinny jeans, making me just want to hold her. I feel someone hit the back of my head taking me out of my trance. I rub the back of my head.

" Embry you're drooling!" Megan scolds with a small smirk

" Huh?" I glance at her, her bright green eyes smiling at me " Oh right sorry. I chuckle lightly getting back to my work. It had been like this for the past month now. I would just stare at her and Megan would put me back in check. I never really worked up the nerve to say any more than two or three words to her. Megan was great about it, she helped me, told me about her except for private stuff, which she refused to reveal.

" Maybe I should take her out or something" I give Megan a goofy grin as she arches an eyebrow

" Are you insane, her dad will chop your balls off" She giggles her eyes glued to her phone

" Right" I sigh finishing filling out a form

" Hey time for school" I hear an angelic voice call from the counter in front of the desk. I look up eagerly to see Kiera standing there barely acknowledging me. Her eyes focused on Megan who looks up promptly.

" Morning" I say offering a small smile. She glances my way making my hear stop in it's tracks, we make eye contact for a moment before she looks away.

" Hey embry" She responds looking back to Megan " I'll wait outside" She says walking away before I have a chance to see anything. I let out a deep sigh as Megan chuckles shaking her head

" See you later" She smiles gathering her things and walking out. I slump down in my chair before going back to my work. I didn't see why I couldn't take Kiera out, her father seemed to like me well enough, but not according to Megan. The rest of the day was slow, Alanna flirted hard with me all day, but hey what's new. I helped customers with bills and such, but my mind stayed with Kiera. Her contagious laugh, beautiful figure, features…

" Embry… Embry!" I hear a male voice call and look up to see Dr. Cheng

" Oh yes sorry sir" I blurt out sitting up in my chair and checking the time, it was almost three.

" Can you go get Kiera it's pouring and I can't leave" He says with his thick Chinese American accent " Take her home please" He says again I nod and he leaves promptly. I felt so happy I could do the jig. I grab my keys and practically skip to my car. I drive like speed racer until I finally get to Forks High School. I spot Kiera standing with Megan and a boy. The boy was taller than her, Asian, with long shaggy hair, brown eyes, and he made me want to punch him in the face. I realize I'm clenching the steering wheel, afraid it's going to break I release it and roll down the window.

" Kiera I'm here to pick you up!" I call from my car. Her head shoots my way as she narrows her eyes. I wave her over, as she scans me skeptically. She whispers something in Megan's ear and then Megan waves her off. I see her sigh as she gives the Asian boy a hug before walking over and getting in refusing to make eye contact with me.

" What are you doing here?" She asks looking out the window as I start to drive

" Your father sent me" I reply " So is that your boyfriend?" I ask a bit more harshly than intended

" What's it to you?" She bites back still refusing to look at me " I could've walked" She replies bitterly

" Just wondering, so he is?" I press for more information " Come on I think you can thank me" I tease putting the radio on.

" You embarrassed me in front of everyone" She replies turning to face me "And you drew attention toward me" She finishes looking back out the window

" What's wrong with drawing attention?" I ask frowning now " Sorry maybe you should've walked if you're so embarrassed" I fume my nerves getting the best of me

" I don't want attention I want to go unnoticed" She says raising her voice. I sigh pulling into her driveway

" Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you" I frown looking over to her

" Forget it just stay away from me" She rolls her eyes dramatically before slamming the door on her way out of my car.

" Fuck" I mutter under my breath as I pull out of the driveway after slamming my head against the steering wheel. I drive until I get to the garage where Brady is making out with some girl on the hood of a car. I roll my eyes glancing around for Jake.

" Brady what the hell I told you no more sex in the garage" Jake growls coming out of the shop

" Like you and Kayla haven't" Brady retorts with a cocky grin

" Wipe that grin off your face you look like a fool" I add in locking my car behind me

" I'll see you later" The girl climbs off Brady rubbing her hands over his abs before getting into her car and speeding off

" Shut up Brady, my garage my rules" Jake says throwing a towel at Brady

" So em any progress with the imprint?" Brady asks " Because if not I'll be happy to warm her up for you if you know what I mean" He grins wiping his hands on the towel

" No progress" I reply trying to keep a level head

" It'll happen em" Jake says encouragingly

" I hope, I mean it was just so easy for Mikayla and you" I sigh as jake lets out a chuckle

" Easy?" He asks incredulously " It was nothing but easy" He says as Mikayla's car promptly pulls up. She gets out wearing her signature short shorts and black hoodie, Brady's going to have a field day.

" Hot damn" Brady grins licking his lips before whistling

" Shut it before I have you punch you" Mikayla says pulling her hood off " Hey Embry" She smiles warmly at me

" Alright feisty I like it" Brady replies leaning back clearly satisfied with himself

" Hey babe" Jake grins like a little boy wrapping his arms around her. I catch sight of her scar from the vampire bite, remembering all the shit he had to go through with his imprint.

" Hey" She grins reaching up pressing her lips against his

" Get a room" Brady calls earning him a dirty look from Jake. Mikayla just chuckles pulling him back to her. I sigh getting to work on my first car for the day.

" You're an idiot you know" Megan says chuckling

" Shut up" I frown letting my head fall into my hands

" She couldn't stop talking about what an ass you are" She shakes her head " At least she's talking about you now" She says shrugging her shoulders

" I just wish she would talk to me" I let out a deep sigh before taking a sip of my water. I shoot up as I hear a scream down the hall, coming from the room Kiera just walked into. I jump over the counter nearly sprinting over to the door. Another shriek as I open the door to find Kiera shriveled up against the wall as a patient sits on the bed, dead. I walk over to Kiera as Dr. Cheng walks in. I crouch down, it pained me to see her like this, all curled up. Her petite hands covering her face as sobs shake through her body.

" Hey you're okay" I coo gently. She shakes her head.

" Get her home" Dr. Cheng orders as others come in to take the body away " Then you can go home"

" Hey come on I'm taking you home" I place an arm around her lifting her up. She hesitantly allows herself to wrap her arms around my neck. I walk past my desk where Megan gives me a sad look before giving me thumbs up. I smile lightly while walking out. I set her down as she continues to sob. I wrap her in my arms.

" He's it's going to be okay" I take a step back slipping my finger under her chin bringing her eyes to mine. I wipe away a tear from her rosy pink cheek. She nods a bit before climbing into the car. I get into the drivers seat as I glance over to her, even with her tear stained face she was beautiful.

" Where are we going?" She asks realizing we weren't going to her home

" Coffee shop" I reply " You could use something warm to drink, it's on me" I smile warmly

" I don't drink coffee" She replies her voice still shaken " My dad will kill me if you take me somewhere besides the house"

" You can have tea or hot chocolate" I reply pulling into my favorite coffee house in town owned by Quil.

" It'll be worth it" I grin winking at her with a small chuckle. I hop out to open the door for her as she slides out. When we walk in Quil comes over giving me a man hug. The coffee shop was cute and cozy with deep greens and soft browns, it was a good place to do work.

" Hey man what's going on?" Quil grins glancing over at Kiera

" Oh Quil this is Kiera, Kiera my friend Quil" I smile introducing them. Kiera shyly offers a smile politely

" Nice to meet you" She manages as Quil smiles

" You too" He says examining her for a moment " so what do you two want?" He asks

" I'll have the usual" I smile glancing at Kiera, who's examining the board

" I'll have a green tea" She says crossing her arms over her chest

" Sure, be one second" Quil says going to the back as I find a seat for Kiera and I. After settling down I finally gather the courage to ask

" So you okay, with everything today" I ask scanning her face for emotion.

" I guess" She responds shrugging her tanned shoulders

" You want to talk about it?" I ask. Damn I sound like a shrink; I hit myself mentally for being so stupid

" It's not the first time that's happened, I just don't deal with death well" She responds looking me in the eye. I nod with a small frown. I was a bit taken aback by her sudden openness

" I'm sorry" I reply sympathetically

" There's nothing you can do about it" She chuckles lightly making me smile " It's just hard" She shrugs " Thank you for bringing me here, I'm feeling better now" She says with a small smile taking a sip of her drink.

" Anytime" I smile lightly " So does this mean you want to do it again sometime?" I ask hopefully

" Look Embry" She says shifting uncomfortably " I don't date" She says plainly

" No just as friends" I shrug feeling a bit defeated

" Well okay then" she responds with a shrug

" So what do you do in your free time?" I ask leaning back comfortably

" I study" She replies with a bitter chuckle

" You're kidding me right?" I ask with a small smirk

" Nope, this is the first time I've been out in a long time" She says a hint of sadness in her voice

" Why?" I respond incredulously " Last time I checked this was a free country" I joke making her laugh in turn making my heart soar.

" My dad, he's very strict" She responds finishing off her tea " To him grades are the most important thing" She sighs gently " but I do love to write" She says a genuine smile spreading across her features

" Can I read some of your work?" I ask. She shakes her head pulling her head back into her shell shyly.

" Sorry I don't let anyone read my work" she frowns looking down at her watch " We should get back, my brother will be back soon" She sighs getting up

" Alright, but we'll do this again soon right?" I ask getting up as well

" We'll see" She grins tossing a lock of her auburn hair over her shoulder almost flirtatiously.

" You have to learn to live a little" I tease as we walk out of the coffee shop. Our first non-date, I couldn't be happier and a little hopeful that this would become an everyday thing or at least once in a while.


End file.
